our Journey as one
by xInnocentCrisisx
Summary: the nine tail fox is breaking free naruto leaves the village to pertect his friends but sasuke comes along what will they find on their Journey, how will naruto tell sasuke about the fox,how will sasuke tell naruto his feelings yaoi narusasu please R
1. Chapter 1

this is my best story i think. I hope you like this i worked hard to make sure that there was very little

mistakes in spellling ano grammer please

forgive me if they are any. also

**couples **narusasu

**anime **naruto

**waring Yaoi**

**i do not own naruto okay i own nothing but this fic okay thank you **

**please enjoy my fic **

**called **

**our Journey as one**

'I can't believe it, its breaking slowly but surely why ? I'm only thirteen I still want to live I can't die yet I have so munch to do, but it can't be helped he was gotten stronger and the seal has gotten weaker. I can't stay in the village for long or else I might hurt someone I care about. I can't bear that pain, its I best leave with a goodbye of course to all my friends. Its going to hurt seeing them upset but I know in my heart that the village will be happy to see me gone they might even throw a festival. I can hear them now "yah the demon is gone" The thing that will hurt me the most is saying goodbye to sakura , sasuke, and kakashi-sensei and to team seven all in all.,

I'll do it tomorrow at noon tonight is to pack up only one back pack I can take.' thought naruto putting his hand to his stomach it was true the fox is breaking free from the seal naruto being naruto didn't want anyone to get hurt so he made up his mind to leave the village of the leafs. To travel till he kills himself to prevent the fox from taking over he will be gone once and for all. Naruto packs none of his orange jumpsuit instead black pants and a white top with some armor , weapons, watch, jean jacket, tooth brush, etc.

He packed up and wrote about ten to twenty goodbye notes and sent them to all of his friends the letter read

**Dear my friend,**

**When you read this I'll be gone, some where I left at dawn. Don't look for me I left for a good reason it was the only way I could keep you all safe from me. I care about all of you so for the best I wish you forget me and never cry over me I'm not worth it, please take care because I will never come back because in two to five years I will kill myself some where in a far off land so you will never see me. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you and I know I will miss you but I want you to know this is for the best.**

**Goodbye forever,**

**naruto uzamaki**

well one thing naruto didn't count on was that someone was awake at that very time. Someone who would never want to see naruto leave forever. Who it this person well its Sasuke uchiha for the past two years sasuke has had a secret crush on naruto.

Sasuke was walking to the sink to get some water for the night he hadn't slept well lately. Then he heard some thing at the door. He saw a letter ' mail at this time at night who could it be' thought sasuke as he bent down to get the letter and as soon as he read it his eyes went wide ' no way in hell I'm letting him go with out me' so sasuke left got dressed in some white shorts and a black t shirt minus the huge collar. He ran to the gate hoping that naruto had not left it was two minutes to dawn. 'Please be there you idiot' soon he saw the blond waking "naruto! wait!" cried sasuke naruto turned around

"Sasuke what are you doing here" asked naruto even though he knew very well what sasuke was here for . " You know very well what I'm here for"said sasuke taking out the letter "what is this naruto your leaving! why?" yelled sasuke "because if I stay I'll kill people, sasuke I'm a monster don't you understand" "I don't care I'm not letting you go bye yourself" said sasuke "what" asked naruto "That right I'm coming naruto you can't handle being a lone traveling" said sasuke putting his hands on his hips "

I'm guessing if I don't your going to tell or kill me"said naruto sasuke nodded "fine but if I say go way you do"said naruto 'man when did the dope get moody' thought sasuke "fine lets fo before anyone wakes up naruto" said sasuke soon him and naruto where leaving there home and all of there friends 'sasuke if you knew what I really was you would be so willing to come travel with me, may be I'll tell you on this trip maybe you might except me and you will still travel with me or you will get mad and leave or try to kill me.' naruto sighed

'when did this trip become one for two. Hopely the fox won't take over and I end up hurting sasuke I want him to star my friend I know will have some great fun but I can't let my guard' down or some thing bad might happen I just hope for some good food like ramen thought naruto

'I might be able to get closer to naruto and when I tell him my feelings he won't freak out and kill me he might except me that what I hope I wonder what we are going to encounter there in far off lands all I know is that as long as I'm with naruto I'm happy and I won't let him kill himself'' thought sasuke naruto and sasuke turned around and looked at the village it looked so small only a couple of more steps and it would be gone from sight it was the last time they would see it. "You ready sasuke" asked naruto "yes are you naruto" naruto nodded they turned away and kept walking.

they both new they where going to have some great adventures where there going, but there is always the danger of the fox getting out and hurting people but naruto will fight so that will never happen. There journey has just started and there will be lots of adventure, singing, action, romance, craziness, drama, and of course danger from the unknown

* * *

thank you so munch for reading

please review i take Anonymous reviews

please no flames i hate those they make me cry


	2. Ai town

Again yoai

i don't know anything except this fic

sorry agian for errors i tryed my best

if you are willing to beta my fic please send me a message

Naruto and sasuke where traveling together for about two days now "naruto do you have any idea where were we are going?"asked sasuke walking besides naruto 'I'm tried of walking in the middle of no where' he thought "I never really thought of any where to go" said naruto embarrassed 'well I thought this was only going to be me its' "what! Naruto you idiot where running out of food, we need a town now" demanded sasuke "I know well I thought I could get lucky and find villages on my own" said naruto bringing his head down sasuke had half a mind to hit naruto on the head really hard

"hey sasuke we got lucky a sign" yelled naruto sasuke looked up and saw it too. They ran to see it "tako town hundred miles, Onigiri town sixty miles, and last Ai town in twenty miles " read sasuke "lets fo to Ai town" said naruto then a horsed pulled cart past them but stopped a man pooped hi head out

"hey are you going to ai town" said the man "yes we are" they said "come on I'll give you a ride" said the man naruto and sasuke hey agreed to go on the cart "so where you from" naruto and sasuke looked at each other "we don't remember we have been traveling are whole lives"said sasuke naruto sighed naruto and sasuke sat next to each other while the man drove. " look all around the ride to ai town is one of a kind I'll tell you when it starts " said the man

sasuke fell asleep on naruto's shoulder naruto looked at sasuke and smiled sasuke was so beautiful he slept naruto loved watching sasuke sleep for some strange reason but he moved his arm so that sasuke's head was resting on his chest naruto rubbed sasuke's arm. then naruto realizes what he was doing and turned bright red 'what was I thinking' " after we past these trees you'll see the most beautiful thing in the world" said the man "hey sasuke wake up" said naruto while shacking sasuke "what" asked sasuke but before naruto could answer there was the most beautiful view.

The sky was the most beautiful color of blue with pure white clouds. some of the trees had green leaves that shined in the sunlight others had fruit that mad the trees look like lights of all colors. Then the sound of running water in the sunlight with a waterfall and how it made a beautiful rainbow. Then on the ground there was flowers of all kinds with some small animals in the middle of them.

This sight made both of them gasp, It was so beutiful "wow"said sasuke "cool"said naruto "I knew you two would love it" said the driver turning around a little "In the town you should buy a leaf boat" naruto and sasuke looked confused "oh you don't know the waters that come off of the waterfall is said to whole magical powers." "What kind" said naruto " well the myth it that if you write a wish on a leaf boat it will come true" "that is so cool" yelled naruto soon they saw the tops of houses

"There it is Ai town" soon naruto and sasuke both waved buy to the driver who kept moving. "This is a cute little town' said sasuke looking around then he noticed naruto was gone. Then he saw naruto near the leaf boat shop near the river "naruto leave why don't you " said sasuke running up to naruto "sorry but I want one" said naruto acting like a kid who wanted a new toy. "fine we can get one naruto" said sasuke they both went up to the both "two leaf boats please" sasuke and naruto asked "here you go" said an old woman "thank you" they said bowing "your very welcome young men"

soon naruto and sasuke where writing there wish 'I know what to wish for, I wish that the fox won't hurt sasuke no matter what' thought naruto writing it down then bending down to put it in the water "hurry sasuke and write your wish" said naruto "I'm thinking so wait okay" said sasuke ' I know I wish that naruto wouldn't hate me sasuke I tell him how I feel' sasuke wrote it down and put it in the water with naruto's boat "let go in one two three" soon naruto and sasuke's bout left down the river."hey sassuke where are we going to stay the night we have no money"said naruto

"I thought you had some brains to bring some money you idiot " said sasuke soon the lady at the booth walked over to them "I couldn't help but over hear your problem I might be able to help you"said the woman "what really"said naruto eyes going bright " yes I can I have a house with extra rooms so both of you can stay" she said "why would you fo that we don't even know you"said sasuke " because just knowing that you help someone brings good things and I want to help you. Fate has big plans for you and I know I'm to get you on your way on the right path. Naruto and sasuke looked confused the woman told them her name Ai. She was named after the town. Soon she took them to her house it was small but naruto and sasuke put there stuff down and sat in the living room with Ai . "I made some tea have some " she said pouring the tea in to the cups

" thank you Ai"said naruto and sasuke picking up there ups and taking a drink they talk for about two hours and then naruto and sasuke went up to bed . But Ai stopped naruto " I know what you are" she said " what do you mean" said naruto a little scared "you're the nine tailed beast I also know that the seal within you is breaking slowly and you don't want to hurt your little friend"said Ai "how do you know"said naruto "the stars told me" said Ai letting go of naruto then naruto ran up stairs he didn't get it how in the world could Ai know.

As naruto thought he heard a crash and a scream naruto ran out of his room he say sasuke do the same "what going on naruto "said sasuke "Ai she was the one who screamed soon they heard voices and crashes they both ran down stairs to see...

* * *

read and review

thank you hope you liked the cliff hangers

also in this fic expect some ocs just for a little bit


	3. what journey

I do not own anything just my fic if i did naruto would be yaoi and the best couple would be narusasu not sasunaru

yaoi

narusasu

thank you for the reviews

When naruto and sasuke got down stairs they about ten men in the living room and two of them had Ai the others keeping watch "Now old lady give us the necklace or die"said the leader pulling Ai's caller " no it is not your fate to have the necklace"cried Ai not even showing any sign of fear "Well Then die" said the leader he pulled back his wrist and was about to punch her when Sasuke and naruto jumped in to action "stop right there "said naruto getting In between Ai and the leader and catching his fist "sasuke take care of the others the leader is mine"said naruto

"right naruto "said sasuke getting ready to fight "you think you kids can take me on fine lets dance"said the leader getting his fist free from naruto "no jutsu naruto there not worth the chakra"said sasuke "yup"agreed naruto getting ready Sasuke charges at two of the men and is able to land a hard punch in his stomach making him pass out "naruto these guys are weak "said sasuke turning to see naruto had already took out three men and the leader.. Sasuke runs over to Ai and let naruto fight while he makes sure Ai is all right "Ai are you all right are you hurt or something"said sasuke

"no but thank you sasuke"said Ai naruto came back and went back to sasuke and Ai "I threw them away"said naruto "I want thank both of you bye giving you something and a look in to the future "said AI naruto and sasuke looked at each other "sure why not'' said naruto "okay you first blonde"said Ai walking in a different room

Ai sat down in front of a circle with weird writing "give me your hand"said Ai naruto gave Ai his hand "lets see know give me. One of the bones be careful about what you choose it will tell your fate" naruto picked out a small bent one. Soon Ai threw it in the fire "Know I see You are going on a big journey, yes I'm the one who sends you on it . I see a lot of conflicts, new friends, enemies, danger, and I see your friend the raven I see a grim future if you don't get the items before three years past. Okay hunny All you have to do is Travel to different worlds and get the ten items of Taiyo before thre years past and the seal on your stomach shall be fixed " Said AI "Wait I want to know something about sasuke Is he coming with me and does he get hurt" said naruto "yes he comes he does get hurt by you but it is a internal I wound that only you can fix" said Ai "wait did you say different worlds " asked naruto "times up bring sasuke in"said Ai naruto left full of questions "sasuke your turn''said naruto

sasuke got up and left the room and joined Ai they did the same thing with the hand and bone. "I see your strong feelings of love to naruto will help you a lot but also hurt you as well on your journey,. I also see that you are the key to something, you will forget your troubles in this world and discover something about you, that you never knew before. Sasuke I know by reading your future I can trust you with the necklace of transpiration (I know lame name I couldn't think of anything) Ai takes out a golden necklace with black and gold jewel with white markings"

sasuke grabbed it softly and put it on "thank you" he said soon Naruto and Sasuke both were in the living room "you both must go on a journey which is hard and dangerous you will met people who you can trust and people that will trick you naruto I give you the katana of a thousand worlds each world you will vistit has its own power and clothing style you will change to fit that world each time. the necklace of transpiration will take you get to a random world where one of the items are located at , the item shall be different from anything else the necklace will glow when near it"said Ai

" thank you "said naruto 'this is the only way to help me and not to hurt sasuke' thought naruto "why are we doing this "said sasuke "you will learn in good time" I wish you both the best of luck"said Ai "how do we go to an other world"asked sasuke "all you have to do is hold each others hands and say "take us to where Taiyo's gifts are" Naruto and sasuke took each others hands and made a small circle

"are you ready naruto" said sasuke "ready as I ever will sasuke "said naruto they both closed there eyes "take us to where Taiyo's gifts are" they said soon a strong wind came and blew around them and naruto hugged sasuke close to himself sasuke blushed as he hanged on to naruto to dear life "whats going on" they said then all of a sudden everything stopped and they opened there eyes and what they saw was the world of ...

* * *

review and read

also naruto and sasuke will be going to other anime worlds

if you want any anime owrlds please tell me


	4. avatar part 1

* * *

an

i'm not going to be updating for eight days because i'm leaving on a trip

i rusehed threw this chapter so you cou;d get it before i left

yaoi

don't own anything

* * *

To see the town of Ba sing se (yes I choose avatar as the first world) They look around they "sasuke where are we'' asked naruto 'naruto if I knew I would tell you"said sasuke looking around "hey can you tell us where we are'' asked naruto to some random person "why you are in Ba. sing se the capital of the earth kingdom "said the man then walked off "Ba sing what where are we "said naruto freaking out "well ir sort of looks like the village of the wind we need to talk to some locals around here"said sasuke "there look it's a tea shop we might be able to get some info on where we are"said naruto running up to the tea shop sasuke fallowed be hide naruto when he thought he heard something he looks to see a giant animal (a.k.a. Appa) the monster got closer and sasuke froze then gave sasuke a big lick in the face

"ahh its going to eat me screamed sasuke naruto ran to sasuke while sasuke was trying to stop the monster from eating him "Appa leave him alone"said a boy with an arrow on his head said the boy bowing to sasuke in apology"cool what is that is it a demon or a monster"said naruto jumping around appa "Its my flying bison"said the boy naruto eyes widen "it can fly thats so cool "yelled naruto sasuke looked at the boy "excuse me but can you tell us where we are all we know is that we are in the earth kingdom where ever that is"said sasuke the boys "sure why don't you join me and my friends in the teas shop"said the boy sasuke dragged naruto away from appa and soon they where sitting down with about five other people "my name is sasuke Uchiha "said sasuke bowing "my name is naruto uzumaki "said naruto

"my name is Ang" said the boy "this is katara"he said pointing to the girl with long brown hair she waved "this is Toph " he said pointing to a girl that looked like she belonged to the hyuuga clan. "Sokka and Zuko" pointing to the last two " Ang told us that you don't now where we are is that right"asked Katara naruto and sasuke both nodded "where are you from"said toph "naruto and I are both from konoha the village hidden in the leaves in the land of fire"said sasuke "I've never heard of a place called Konoha in the fire nation"said zuko "we are not from here Ai Ba-chan gave us a necklace so we could travel to different worlds and we ended up here "yelled naruto sasuke slammed his head in to the palm of his hand 'great naruto there going to think we are crazy' thought sasuke everyone gave them weird looks Sokka gave them a crazy gesture "I believe them"said toph "you do"said all of them even sasuke and naruto "I can tell there telling the truth there body isn't lying of anything"said Toph "I can tell these people aren't from around here"said Ang "yah who ever seen someone with such bright hair and such blue eyes"said katara "Well I need you help "said naruto looking at the group

"we need to talk alone"said Ang "something is different about him something I never seen before' thought Ang as they walk in to the other room sasuke stayed there "so what kind of bender are you"asked toph "what's a bender "asked sasuke confused "you know someone who controls one of the elements water, fire, earth. Or air" explained Zuko Naruto and Ang sat across from each other "what are you I know your not full human"said Ang 'man how do people know that' thought naruto "I'm the avatar I have a connection to the spirt world so you can tell me anything."said Ang all of a sudden a bright light came from both boys Naruto's was red and Ang's was blue the energy collided . Soon both boys where in a strange trance then both of them broke out of it "did we just see each others past"said naruto

"we did I guess Know that saves some explaining"said Ang naruto nodded : "well I don't know where you are going to find Taiyo's gift right now we are in a time of peace it might take a while"said ang "well I knew this wasn't going to be easy but all right me and sasuke can wait"said naruto In the other room "well my clan had a lot of fire jutsu so does that make me fire"asked sasuke "well maybe we want to see you fire bending"said Sokka "okay" agreed sasuke soon all of them went to the back. "Okay how about zuko you fight sasuke"said katara soon zuko and sasuke where both in fighting poses "begin"said Toph soon zuko launch a fire attack strait at sasuke soon sasuke span to dodge and laughed his attack "fire style phoenix flower jutsu "said sasuke About ten minutes sasuke was tried 'man he doesn't even say his attack wait a minute I can do the same thing and make up my own attacks as well "said sasuke soon he charged zuko with chodori "lighting this kid isn't a beginner"said katara

"soon Naruto stopped sasuke's attack "what are you doing sasuke your supposed to be nice to these people not attack them"said naruto "Naruto we where training you dork"said sasuke mad that naruto irrupted them "it was a good match for some one not around here"said zuko "hey sasuke why didn't you use your shaningan (sp?) "Naruto I can't it doesn't even work here"said sasuke " what are you taking about"said the others "sasuke's clan has a technic where your able to read your enemies movements sasuke is the only one left of his clan "said naruto "naruto can't you ever keep you mouth shut

"yelled sasuke "nope"said sasuke soon a massager came up to Ang. "Avatar there is some trouble in the east fire nation some one has attacked to palace and is declaring war on the world, we've tried to stop them but they have something we have never seen"said the massager "sasuke do you think that might be the gift thing "sais naruto "yah I think "said sasuke soon the group ran to Appa "wait lets us come "said naruto "no its too dangerous"said sokka "no let them "said ang soon all of them where flying off to the attacker

* * *

anyways i choose avatar for the fist world here are the first six worlds

1 avavatar

2 bleach

3 b;ood plus

4 full moon

5 tsbasca

6 my own world

read and


	5. avatar part 2

* * *

hope you like it next chapter is going to be a filler

sorry i'm going to do a filler between each world

yaoi

don't own anything

* * *

As the group flew high up in the sky naruto and sasuke both where shaken from the lift off naruto looked over the edge and saw nothing but clouds "oh my god we are flying this is so cool"yelled naruto smiling huge sasuke just sat there quiet and to himself "hey mind me asking but how can someone so hyper like you hang out with such a downer like him"asked Sokka "sasuke's not that bad he just likes to bottle things up and but he can be a real ass sometimes he always calls me an idiot and gives me an attitude"said naruto "well doesn't he sound like a ball of sunshine"said toph "me and sasuke have our differences but I can always count on him no matter what"said naruto "hey idiot stop talking like I'm not here"said sasuke "how you can talk"said katara .

Soon they all landed and got off of appa. "We need to find someone who knows what going on"said zuko soon they walk in to a small town and entered a café where they got some tea and some cakes. Naruto was about to eat his muffin when a pair of underwear landed on it "whos underwear is on my muffin "said naruto when a random person came a took it a way "okay this place is weird"said sasuke naruto took a bit of the muffin "your eating it"said sasuke naruto nodded sasuke took the muffin and threw it across the room "hey"said naruto "No you will not eat that in front of me that is gross naruto" naruto pouted "meanie took my muffin"said naruto sasuke shook his head 'why did I end up loving an idiot' he thought the others just laughed at the scene

All of a sudden there was a huge crash the group ran out side soon sasuke's necklace started to glow when a man with a huge stone around his neck was attacking the town with about twenty others " naruto thats one of Taiyo's gift we need to get that"said sasuke '' hey Ang we need you and your friends help to stop them"said naruto soon they all left naruto took out his sword and sasuke got ready to fight with his new powers soon the others where already fighting. Naruto called out the leader "hey you there I want that stone now"said naruto "this" the man pointed to the stone "fat chance like I'm going to give it to a kid like you" said the man shooting some giant rocks attack right at naruto sasuke used his a fire shield to stop it "naruto this is your fight I'll make sure no one stops it so be careful"said sasuke keeping others from getting closer "I will you too sasuke "said naruto charging right at the leader with the sword ready soon with out realizing it naruto made wind spin around the sword as he charge.

"Here I come"said naruto "bring it on"said the man making his hands covered in rocks like a boxing glove made out of earth. Naruto slashed his sword at the man sending a wave of wind in the shape of a crescent moon. The man was hit and was pushed about three feet away. It didn't caus him to wince "what was that"said naruto looking at his sword in disbelief "what I thought the avatar was the last air bender"said the man a little worried "so I can send wind blows that's so cool"said naruto swinging his sword making more wind attacks at the man which he couldn't dodge 'damn if I don't do anything I'm don wait his friend' he thought as he saw sasuke fight two of his men soon the man charged right at naruto. So naruto got ready to dodge the man ran past naruto and bended the earth so sasuke's hands where be hide his back "what"said sasuke surprised at what happened soon the man grabbed sasuke and put a knife to his throat "sasuke"yelled naruto about to run to help him

"don't take another step or I'll slit his throat right here and now"sasuke's eyes widen he tried to get free but he couldn't "what do you want" said naruto through his teeth "let me and my men go"said the man by know all the others saw what was going on and stopped "fine you..." naruto started "no naruto we need the stone I'll be fine"said sasuke interrupting naruto "Yah says the one with the knife at there neck"said the man "you forgot something stupid"said sasuke "what"he said "fire benders can breath fire"said sasuke taking in a big breath and blowing it at the mans hand soon he let go of sasuke and sasuke ran to naruto

"naruto told I'll be fine"he said "know lets finish this "said naruto in a dark voice soon the sword and naruto was covered in red and naruto charged at the man in super speed then sliced his arm off while he was in pain "naruto"said sasuke the real naruto wouldn't do that soon sasuke caught naruto's eye there where red 'that chakra why now was it because I was in trouble I have to stop naruto' thought sasuke as naruto was still attacking the armless man until he was dead.

But naruto didn't stop he went to attack someone else when sasuke got in the way "naruto stop it right now"he said soon naruto stopped and turned to normal "sasuke your alive"said naruto hugging sasuke "naruto let go of me your crushing me"said sasuke blushing a little for having naruto so close to him naruto ran to the man and took the stone"got it " soon the stone flew up and flew to sasuke's necklace and took its place on it "so each stone has its place huh"said naruto touching the stone

Soon the others came and saw the "what happen"all of them said "he died"naruto and sasuke said since they where ninjas they where use to death "well we got what we wanted we should leave now"said sasuke "wait not until we get are picture painted so you can remember us"said ang "okay sasuke lets do it"said naruto soon after finding a painter and getting there picture painted naruto and sasuke said there good byes to the Avatar gang "well it was cool knowing you guys" said naruto "well bye"said sasuke soon naruto and sasuke soon they grabbed each others hands "take us to the world where taiyo's gift lies"they said soon they both disappeared on to the next world they go

* * *

please coment hope you liked it

until next time

also check out my other story

my oh my


	6. authors note

hey i'm thinking of deleting this story i have no more ideas and i want to focus on my oh my so i am going to delete this in about a week


End file.
